Serpent Girl
by Beautiful-Night-Lover
Summary: Bella is a serpent girl - a girl so poisonous she kills with a kiss. Her job is to kill the prince. Edward is the prince and a poison proof boy. Will he die? ALL HUMAN, OOC and Canon couples... please give it a chance?
1. Serpent Girl and Poisonproof Prince

Serpent Girl

"Is the child ready?" An aging man asked. A woman that was hidden in the doorway nodded, and stepped out, holding a small bundle in her hands. The man reached out, but she pulled the child back.

"Sir, are you sure about this? She could die! Questo ha torta. **(A/N: Meaning "This is wrong." Please note that i used a online translator so it may be gramatically wrong.)** "The woman said, looking down at the brown eyed girl. The baby was barely a week old, and the woman doubted that she would survive.

"That's why we need to start this now. The prince is already been born. He'll be two months old soon. We need to start working if we want this girl to be ready. Remember Tia, one life is worth nothing for the greater good. Dobbiamo fare questo. **(Meaning "It has to be done!") **"The man stopped talking and took the baby from the still woman's hands.

He reached out to a golden cage next to him, and pulled out a snake. It hissed, and it was easy to tell that it was a poisonous one.

He opened the baby's mouth, pulling her tongue out. Then he put the snake right above her open mouth. The woman's eyes widened, and closed quickly as the snake lunged forward and bit the baby's tongue.

The baby shrieked, and withered in the pain that no week old baby should feel. The man held out the child to the woman. She took it, and tried to calm it down.

"Shhhh…it's okay beautiful. It will only hurt for a while...Shhhh my Bella….it's okay!" She muttered over the baby, while cuddling it.

The man interrupted and said, "Take her to a room. Tell me if she lives. If she does, one week from now we'll give her another shot." He smiled like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever said.

The woman nodded and took the still crying baby out of the room.

Inside the room that man put the snake away and pulled out another one. Then he called out for the next and last child he would poison.

* * *

"Your Highness, the young master has been crying again." A young nurse stepped out of a large nursery.

A young woman, smiled. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She was very pretty, and her warm eyes screamed love. "Has he? Well," She said, "I guess I'll go talk to him. Oh, and Sara? Please call me Esme." She was about to step in when the nurses arm shot out.

"Miss I have something I want to talk to you and the King about. I was hoping that I could do this today. It might be too late to start after three months." The nurse was fidgety, and nervous.

"Sara, please do not be nervous. Right now Carlisle is rather busy. Would it be okay if you talked to me? I could always pass it on to him." Esme said quietly.

"Well, it's just that I'm concerned for the young prince. After His Highness was almost poisoned I think it's best if we make Edward immune to poison." Sara explained quietly, glancing up and down the corridor to make sure no one heard.

Esme's eyes grew large as she understood what Sara was trying to say. She swallowed and slowly nodded. "Yes this is good. We should…but…it will not affect Edward will it? I mean…he….he…won't…?" She left the question unfinished.

Sara quickly shook her head. "No, no, no! We can give him carefully measured amounts of it…nothing will happen to him." She reassured the queen.

Esme relaxed, and then tensed again. "But…what about in the future? When he gets married? He won't affect his spouse? His children?" She asked.

Sara looked uncertain when she answered the question. "Ma'am we've done this on many princes…they've faired well enough. Nothing _should_ happen."

Esme did not look convinced, but she said nodded anyways. "I think that we should start to um, treat, him as soon as possible. I know that Carlisle will say yes. When can we give him the first dose?"

Sara looked relieved and smiled as she dug through her pack. "Right now." She said as she pulled her hand up holding a small flask with a cork on top. She shook it a little to make sure that everything was mixed up.

"It would be for the best if we mixed this with something that the prince likes. Perhaps some sweet liquid?" She said popping the cork.

Esme opened the door to the nursery and walked to the fridge. From inside she pulled out a bottle of milk and gave it to Sara.

Sara carefully dropped a small drop of the poison into the milk and shook it vigorously. Then she tipped it over and tasted some of it. She smiled, and mumbled perfect under her breath.

Esme walked over to her son's crib. Inside was her joy of life playing around with his feet in the air. She smiled and cooed to him.

"Hi, baby! Did you miss mommy? I'm sorry I wasn't here. I had to take care of some business. But now mommy and baby can have fun together." She reached in and pulled him up.

His soft baby hands tugged at Esme's hair and Esme giggled. Sara came up and held the bottle to Edward, and to took it and started to drink from it. Esme watched, worry itched all over her face.

Finally Sara took the bottle away and Edward continued to play with his mother. Before leaving Sara leaned over and whispered that the next dose would be in two weeks.

* * *

Bella had survived her first snake bite, and it was time for her second one. This time however, she did not cry as much.

The other girls that had been bitten had all died out, expect for the last girl Beverly.

Soon after the snake bites became a part of her life. Every month, under her tongue so that people wouldn't see the two bites on her.

She became prettier and prettier as the years passed and her body because used to the poison. On months where she skipped her dose she would feel sick and unhealthy.

She was a vessel for the snake poison. A serpent girl, unsuspected by anyone, a dangerous weapon to anyone that kissed her, or touched any of her body that was not covered by skin.

She was a beautiful, but deadly woman. She was made to kill, and her target was the Crown Prince. Her life was about to turn up side down/

* * *

Edward was slightly sick after his first dose of poison, but he was healthy and fought it well. The next time was easy and soon he too because used to the monthly doses.

He was very lively and got into a lot of trouble. After two years of being an only child, he was gifted with a younger sister. She too, had started her doses.

The two grew up together and never left each others sides. The poison that ran through them was unknown to them.

It was always disguised in some of their favourite drinks. The Royal couple did not want them to know that their lives were always in danger.

It was better they grew up in peace. And grow they did.

Edward because a bright, and handsome young man. However he had no idea that his life was about to come crashing down on him.

* * *

WOOH!!!! ANOTHER STORY…actually this had been playing out in my mind for a while and I HAD to write it. I don't know if it will be good or not, but I try! =) well, tell me what you think!

Sorry for all spelling mistakes...


	2. Hatching The Plan and Heir to the Throne

Hatching the Plan and Heir to the Throne

* * *

Bella was strolling through her mother's rose garden when she smelt the other girl come up. Drinking snake venom had made her five senses sharper and even given her an extra sixth sense.

"Beverly," she greeted without turning around. Her fingertips gently grazed the soft roses. A hidden thorn caught Bella's skin and pierced her finger's pad. She simply put the bleeding wound into her mouth. The taste of blood was thick and salty.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Bella asked when Beverly had not answered. She turned around and looked at the gorgeous blonde beauty.

Beverly was a leggy 6'1 blonde with stormy eyes. Her pin straight hair was dark at the roots and went out into perfect shade of yellow. It looked amazing on her slightly tanned skin. She was beautiful and had no problem letting that fact be known. (picture on profile)

Bella on the other hand was a small 5'5 and brunette. Her eyes were deep brown, and her hair fell in waves down her back. Her skin was porcelain pale and was easily tainted with a blush. She too was beautiful, but not too keen on flaunting it.

Finally Beverly spoke. "You know you were only chosen because your hair is brown. Everybody knows that the prince likes brunettes. Honestly, Joe would have picked me but for my hair. And I can't even dye it either!"

Bella sighed. Usually Beverly and her got along extremely well seeing as they were only allowed to talk to each other. But ever since Joe had announced that Bella would be the one to kiss (or rather kill) the prince Beverly had been jealous.

"I know Bev. You know that I don't want to do this. I'm sorry that you won't meet the prince, or kiss him. I know that you want to. But, it's better don't you think? If Joe ever found out…" She left the thought hanging.

Beverly and Bella had _not _chosen this lifestyle. They wanted to be like other girls, talk about clothes, shoes, and boys. Both of them knew that it was impossible for them to ever get married or have children. Never would they be able to be like others.

Secretly they would spend hours out in the rose garden talking about being normal. From an early age, Bev had taken a liking to the prince. She thought that his bronze hair was beautiful. Bella had always sat and listened, all the while trying to get Beverly's head out of dreams.

"I know B. But…it's so hard. Will you really kill him?" Bev whispered. She knew that Bella was not a big fan of her job. She let out a soft moan when Bella shook her head.

"Oh, sweetheart." Bev ran up to Bella and hugged her. "It's gonna be okay. The first time is always the hardest." She started to coo and pet Bella's hair as she felt warm tears wet her shoulder. Now she was glad that it wasn't her killing the Prince.

The chances of Bella coming back were slim to none, because as soon as the prince fell ill and died they would be closing the palace doors and check everyone. Even people that had stopped working for them five years ago.

Beverly internally cursed their 'father' Joe. This whole thing had started out with his hatred for the royal couple. They were here in this cursed life because of his choice. Bella was one of the few people that cared about what happened to her. So maybe there were some times when she really didn't like her, but that's what sisters were like, right?

Joe was a jerk, and Beverly was sure that this whole killing the prince for revenge stuff wouldn't happen for a while. But when the king had sent out invitations to the crowning ceremony of the prince Joe had decided to take the chance and had picked Bella. Sweet innocent Bella, that hadn't even killed anyone in her whole life.

Beverly was stronger from the start and emotions did not affect her like they did to Bella. Killing people had done nothing to Bev and she was a pro at it. Bella on the other hand….well.

Beverly sighed and looked down at the girl that was clutching her like she was going to die. Trying to think of something nice or funny to say was hard at times like this. Then it hit her.

"Soooo…a little birdie tells me that you have a very beautiful dress that guys would kill to see you in!" Bev said in a sing song voice. Bella giggled and looked up muttering 'Seth' under her breath.

Seth was another one of Joe's creations…only he wasn't a snake human amalgam…..

Somehow Joe had re-engineered Seth's DNA's to be a cross between human and wolf…a werewolf for lack of a better word. Seth wasn't hairy or have a snout, but he did have really good senses…and he'd randomly turn into a giant dog sometimes.

He also happened to be Bella's brother. When they were younger she used to think that she was adopted, because she was so pale and everyone else in her family was dark skinned. But as she grew older she saw that Beverly was also pale and her family also had dark skin. She blamed the snake venom for her freakishly pale skin.

Bev patted Bella's hair back, and took her hand.

"Come on. You have to show me!" Bella giggled and let Bev lead her into the house. Just as they were about to step into her room, Joe turned the corner.

"There you girls are! Bella, I've been looking all over for you." Joe said. Bev sighed and then she followed Bella and Joe down the hall to the living room.

Seth was already sitting on the sofa when they got there. He looked up, and grinned. But his smile was all wrong. Ever since she was picked to be the 'one' as they now called it, Seth hadn't looked too good.

Because he knew, just like everyone else that she wouldn't be able to come out of this alive. Bella smiled, trying to look stronger than she felt.

Joe looked at Bella and then it started.

"So darling Isa, when are we going to do this thing?" Bella cringed at the horrible nickname that Joe had insisted on using. Seth looked away from his sister's face and down into his hands. Bev silently cursed. She knew that Seth already knew what the plans were…and if he didn't think they were safe or like them…then the plans must really be bad.

Bella shook her head, and Joe's grin grew.

"Well, sweetheart let me explain it to you: You are going to go to that ball and try to interest the prince. If this does not work, go meet his sister. She is two years younger, but is his best friend. The easiest was to become his friend is through her. She will take a liking to you for you are pretty and she enjoys beautiful people a lot. Be warned….she can go over board…and she's got a knack for sensing things that might happen. Don't disappoint me child. Whatever you do, get yourself a job in the royal court…such as lady in waiting."

Bella nodded silently. Bev ground her teeth, and Seth reached out to calm her down. Joe was speaking again.

"Remember, you have a as long as you'd like…but the faster you do it, the better…it will look like a mistake and you had nothing to do with it! As for you're venom doses…well that will do your responsibility…you will have to find your own snakes and venom." At this last part Bella looked up wide eyed.

This was _not_ a part of the plan. She would be getting her monthly supplements from Joe. So, why change that now? Especially since she'd never hunted for a snake in her life? Clearly Seth didn't know about this either, because he was crushing his seat under his superhuman strength.

Being the meek sweet girl that she was, Bella didn't say anything and let Joe walk all over her.

Joe droned on and on about how she would dress, and what she would eat. What to talk about, and with whom. The three youngsters sat there and listened to their 'father' as he kept talking about his sweet sweet revenge on the royal family.

Tia came and stood in front of Joe.

"Do you plan to bore your children to death, dear? I think it's time that they got their sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for some of them!" She exclaimed and took Bella's hand and pulled her up. Seth helped Beverly up, and together they left the room.

Before Bella entered her room, Bev whispered "I'll be looking forward to seeing you in that dress, sister! Wear it well!" Then she smoothed out her shirt and walked down the hall to her own room.

* * *

"Mom," He sighed looking at his sheepish looking mother. She was beautiful, but right now she was in a lot of trouble. For that matter so was his younger sister! "Mom, how old am I?" He asked through clenched teeth

She grinned and said, "Nineteen?"

"Right, and what have I said about doing things that involve me without asking me?"

"Um…you love me?" The queen guessed. Her son grinned despite himself, and said "Besides that of course?" He tried again.

"Don't do them…" Esme replied in a defeated voice.

"Right…so why is it that I when I came home from a trip to Germany, where I was visiting Jasper, that you and Alice had a ball set up, for me? To find _my bride_?" He asked in an aggravated voice.

Esme laughed and got off her seat. She reached out and placed her hand on her son's face. Goodness, she thought to her self…He's become quite tall. Shaking her head, she simply said, "Your father got married at this age…and your grandfather too. Honey, I'm not saying you have to get married to the first girl that walks in. There will be many young women there, and all you have to do is talk….or talk as much as you can without one of them jumping you," she grinned, reminding him of the last ball where a crazy girl had tried to get into his pants. "Just…play nice okay sweetheart? If you like someone we can have her over sometimes…and we'll see what happens okay? If not…that's fine too…just start looking yourself before Carlisle gets fed up and you marry some crazy blonde bimbo…I hear he's been thinking about a nice young lady called Rosalie." Esme said wiggling her eyebrows.

Edward cringed, and quickly said, "Rose is a cousin, Ma!" Esme giggled and said "A third cousin…and the Tsars had no problem marring their _first_ cousins!" Edward shook his head (while grumbling 'and look where that got them) and sighed…there was no point in fighting his mother.

"I'll see you late okay? I need to go talk to Alice….make sure she won't go overboard!" Esme nodded and went back to her seat, and picked up her cook book. Sometimes he wondered why she even read those…seeing as she didn't have to cook!

Oh well, he thought…maybe it was a mom thing. He set out down the hall to go sister hunting…which took a good while seeing as the lived in a fairly large castle.

He finally found her sitting (for once) under a big willow tree. "Alice," he greeted as she looked up to see her older brother.

She 'hmphed' at him and went back to her sketch pad. She was drawing on of her beautiful dress designs on it. Her black hair was sticking out in every direction. It went a little past her shoulders and there was a white ribbon going through it. She was wearing jeans and a white button down shirt, and he gasped when he saw this, normal converse sneakers? Something was totally going on with his baby sister.

"Ali, what's up sis?" He asked as he bent down next to her. "Why soo…not dressed up?"

She glared at him, and he saw the tears in her eyes. Aw man he's upset her…and he didn't even know how! "You went to Germany without me…how could you? I woke up last week and one of my ladies tells me that you left an hour ago! Why didn't you wake me up, you jerk?" She asked as she slapped him…not that it did anything. His abs were too strong to feel her weak slap.

"You promised!" She whisper yelled, as the gardener was a crazy old bloke that insisted the flowers needed to rest at high heat. Not the mention the fact that he would pop up at random moments to check on his (they quote) 'babies'.

"Ali, hey…I'm sorry. But Jazz called…there was in emergency! I had to leave before planned. And besides…you've never wanted to go traveling with me before! How was I to know?"

But Alice was not listening. She sprung to her feet and said "What! Jazz…is…is he okay? Oh my god. Edward! (and here she smacked his head…which actually hurt seeing as there were no muscles there) How could you not tell me! I…I…I…I have to pack. Is he in a hospital? Where? EDWARD!" She screeched.

Edward was looking at his younger sister in shock. He finally understood! Alice…Alice had a crush! On one of his best friends. He sat back and started to laugh!

"Oh…oh god Alice. You….you _like_ Jasper? Oh this is rich!" He laughed and got to his feet.

"Don't worry your pretty self, lady. He is fine. The emergency of which we were talking about is actually…a more of a guy thing…" And then Edward sobered up as he remembered what they had been talking about. He sighed and shook his head as he realized what he was about to say would probably crush his baby sister's heart.

"But…Alice…please don't get your hopes up…When I went to see him we talked about Marie – his girlfriend – and she's been dropping hints that she wants to get married to him. Alice…Jasper is pretty wound up with her. I…I don't think he's going to be a bachelor for more than a year now."

He said this as nicely and sympathetically as possible…but he could see the heart break on his sister's face.

But then he saw something that surprised him. He saw determination and confidence. This was _not _good. It was bad…for Alice to have this look right after he told her a thing that should have made her unhappy.

"Alice…what are you planning?" He said in an uncertain voice. She just smiled at him and looked into the distance. Then suddenly she surged towards him and hugged him. The impact of the hug threw him off balance and they both toppled over. He awkwardly patted her back and pulled them both up right.

Alice jumped up and started to bounce. "Ohhhh! I LOVE YOU EDWARD! Thanks so much…I just had an idea!" And before he could respond she was off racing towards the castle. He sighed and picked up her pencils and sketchbook. He had unleashed a monster. Could this day get any worse?

"Young man! What have I told you about talking loudly in the gardens? You many be the Prince of Our Land, but learn to respect the beauty!" And old wrinkly man stood before Edward. He sighed and said "Hello, sir. I'm so sorry about my sister, but please. You mustn't mind her. She's loud no matter where she goes."

The old man made a noise of disapproval and said "Well than, get out! Before I get angry and make _you_ do the gardening!"

Edward gulped and took everything and rushed out of the gardens. Waiting for his outside was Molly Clam.

He sighed. Apparently the day _could_ get worse. He turned on his heel and went back into the gardens to help the old man.

* * *

Beverly peeked out of her room to check the halls. No one was around. She sighed as she thought about what she was doing. Bella would be angry yes. But it was for her own good. She took a deep breathe and walked confidently down the hall, glad for once that she was wearing a skirt so her shaking knee's didn't show!

She stood outside a door for a while, than knocked. There was a shuffling inside as someone moved about. The door creaked as it was opened and Joe walked out. He looked at Bev, and ushered her inside.

"You wanted to talk?" He said. Bev resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Of course_ she wanted to talk. It was well after 12 and everyone was asleep. Everyone, but them.

"Yes. I wanted to talk about the ball. And the plan. I have a proposal for you." She smiled. It was her winning smile. The one that Joe could never say no to. He raised an eyebrow. She did a small victory dance inside her brain. He was interested!

She took a deep breathe and let it all out. Then she launched into her explanation. Her different plans for the prince. And as she talked she could see that Joe was leaning more and more towards her – as if he were interested.

As last she was finished. She waited patiently for Joe to think and answer to her ideas. He looked at her and she knew that he was calculating everything the way she had said it. Then suddenly he smiled. It was rather ugly and Beverly couldn't help but flinch. But he didn't notice.

"It's perfect!" She smiled for a true smile, and sighed. Joe was walked around in the room and she knew that he wouldn't notice her leave. She quickly and quietly left the room.

Outside the night was clear and cool. The stars were bright and twinkling. Unfortunately for Bev, that was not how she was feeling. Tia walked out of her room, and ushered Bev into another large room.

"Darling, I wish you'd have done this before. It really doesn't do to make changes at the last moment!" Tia said through a sleep voice. Bev smiled, and let the middle aged lady do her work without being interrupted.

* * *

The piano melody could be heard from down the hall. And so could the sudden giggling. Edward stopped playing to look at his mother who was no leaning against the door, laughing herself silly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny mother?" He asked her sweetly. Esme nearly snorted and then said "Someone tells me that you helped Ernie do the gardens to get away from Molly." She smirked. "That's not a very manly, nor a very princely thing to do now is it?" She started to laugh again.

"Very funny, Ma. You'd have done the same if you knew that girl." He shuddered. Esme stopped laughing and gave him a shrewd look. "I do know her sweetheart. _I _hired her for Alice. I also know that she shouldn't be trying to pursue a relationship with the crown prince of this land. I'll see to it that it stops." Now her face was solemn and slightly sad. Edward knew that look, and he jumped to his feet, nearly upsetting the bench he was sitting on.

"Mother no. Please. You can't simply fire someone because they are bothersome. That's…that's so incredibly wrong! So maybe I'm the prince, and she knows she has no chance with me, but is it really right to _fire_ her just because she _thought_ that she had chance with me? Mother…please don't do it…for my sake."

Esme smiled, and said "I'm proud of you son. You are going to make a great king someday. You care for the lowest of class, and…well son…let's just say that you passed the test." With that she gave a little giggle, and walked out the room, her long skirts swishing behind her!

Edward stared at where she was standing for a moment ago, then sighed and said "Annoying woman," while smiling and sat back down again. "I can't believe she interrupted my practise to _test _me on being kingly." Edward looked at his crown. So many emotions passed his eyes than. He looked away from the gold ringlet. Silently he thought _Thank good my crown is only a gold band…I would hate to wear Father's crown_. _Not to mention I only have to wear it tomorrow. Father has to wear his everyday!_

Edward was still staring at his crown when there was a knock from further out in his chambers…someone wanted to see him. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:38 a.m. and walked slowly towards the door. He grasped his sword and opened the main door to his rooms. A frightened and undoubtedly sleepy young page looked at him.

"His Majesty would like me to tell you that it is wise to get rest on such an important night." The young boy of about 12 told him. Edward nodded and bid the boy to go to bed and rest as well.

He walked into a part of his chamber that held his bed. It was a large bed. Enough for 4 people to sleep in it with ease. He fell into it and suddenly realized how tired he was. He barely had time to clap his hands to turn the lights off, before he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

WOOOHOOO! Lol…this is actually one of the LONGEST chapters I have EVER written in my WHOLE life….it's 8 pages….I am very proud of my self! =) I hope you have fun reading! And actually not a lot of people review so I don't know if I should continue it or not…please tell me what you think….and tell me about other good fanfic's…I'd like to read them!


End file.
